muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Su-37 Terminator
The Su-37 Terminator is a Tactical Surface Fighter created by Sufoni upgrading the 2nd generation Su-27 Zhuravlik to 3rd generation specifications, the Su-37 Terminator (Терминатор) is a high-performance, multi-role, and highly adaptable TSF with powerful close-combat and maneuvering capabilities. History The Su-37 Terminator, being a US-assisted development of the Su-27, uses a NATO-given name rather than a Soviet name. Intended to be a massive improvement over the Su-27, especially in operation uptime and combat ability, the Su-37, first and foremost, features an improved close-combat design, with an increased number of carbon blade vanes on its shoulder block as well as improved sharpened carbon edges on its knee block, shoulders, and leg armor sections. While it was at one point in time identified as a 3rd generation TSF by Soviet forces, its technological upgrades are considered 2.5th generation by US/EU standards. Perhaps a unique innovation made to the Su-37 is the inclusion of frontal-facing thrusters on its waist armor pieces; while its Jump Units lose the capability to swing forward due to their construction, the thrusters use a different method of generating reverse force, allowing the Su-37 to quickly change directions in the heat of combat. The system is considered both reliable and easy to maintain by technicians who have worked on the TSF. Despite its immense combat strength, variants featuring improved aspects are already well into production. Deployment The Terminator is largely a testbed for various Soviet tactics, strategies, and technology. Its deployment status on the frontlines is closer to that of a high-performance interim unit than an actual replacement for the Su-27. A Su-37UB of the 331st Special Experimental Development Squadron was attached to the United Nations' Project PROMINENCE as part of ''Idol'' Test Flight to test double-pilot combat tactics and gather performance data, and Su-37M2s have been assigned to frontline combatants and other experimental units for use as high-performance TSFs. Su-37UB A two-seater model, the Su-37UB takes a page from the operational records of the F-14 and F-18, with the ultimate goal of having two pilots, so as to reduce combat-related mental and physical stress by sharing the load of piloting. One Su-37UB, stationed at the UN's Yukon Base under the banner of Project PROMINENCE, was operated by the Scarlet Twins, Inia Sestina and Cryska Barchenowa of ''Idol'' Test Flight, a pair of Soviet pilots famous at the base for the excellent chemistry of their relationship and their near-flawless combat records. Total Eclipse At Yukon Base, the twins demonstrated the superior maneuverability of the Su-37UB compared to the F-15E and F-15ACTV in numerous combat exercises; the Su-37UB later performed flawlessly against BETA forces during their assignment to the Kamchatka Peninsula in August 2001, as well as the combat action that occurred in the subsequent Ц-04 Frontline Supply Base Incident. Upon returning to Yukon Base, Alaska, the Su-37UB's exemplary combat record was put to the test; at Blue Flag; Idol Test Flight easily overwhelmed the Middle Eastern Coalition's Azriel Test Flight and their F-14Ex Super Tomcats, but stumbled against the MiG-29OVT Fulcrums of Graft Test Flight; still, Idol prevailed, largely thanks to the Scarlet Twins. During the early stages of the Yukon Base Incident, Inia Sestina had deployed in the Su-37UB, but was unable to hold off the attackers, who were led by Major Christopher; however, Inia, with clandestine aid from the Infinities who were nearby, managed to escape her pursuers. Inia later linked up with ''Argos'' Test Flight, where Cryska was at following the chaos that had enveloped the base; with the Scarlet Twins reunited, the Su-37UB, under the directions of Idol flight commander Jerzy Sandek, easily plowed through insurgent MiG-29s in an assault to retake Yukon Base, and later against a BETA horde released by the RLF from Yukon Base's underground facilities. Destroying all opposition, the Scarlet Twins later went berserk before they could confront the BETA heading for the Red Shift strategic line, due to actions taken by Major Christopher related to esper technologies. Out-of-control, the twins first attacked Tarisa Manandal in the XFJ-01b; it was eventually stalled in combat only by a Type-00F, and later stopped by Yuuya Bridges in the XFJ-01a. Jerzy Sandek, Idol Test Flight's commander, later operated a Su-37UB, likely the same one used by the Scarlet Twins, in test combat after the flight was assigned an Su-47E for testing and evaluation. Despite Sandek's skills, the Su-37UB was overpowered and soundly defeated in close-range combat in a practice match on the 29th of September, 2001. Total Eclipse (Anime) The Su-37UB's deployment history remains largely the same, although in the anime Idol Test Flight was only seen fighting against only one other team, the European Union's Slechtvalk Test Flight, who used F-16Fs. The F-16Fs were completely dominated by the Su-37UB, which defeated all of them in combat using its arm-mounted Motor Blades. The Su-37UB also displayed effects related to when the Scarlet Twins' esper abilities were activated. Later, the Scarlet Twins forced an ejection of Major Christopher's cockpit block from his Su-47 after his botched takeover of Inia and Cryska. The last action performed by the Su-37UB was to crush the cockpit block, with Major Christopher still inside, before ejecting the two-seater cockpit system used by the twins and placing it into the Su-47. Su-37M2 The Su-37M2 differs from the base Su-37 in many ways; while it is still a single-seat TSF, it features improved fire control capabilities, more precise close-combat controls, as well as improved sensors housed in its head unit. The Su-37M2 is also used by the Soviet Union to study development of TSF technology in order to create their own 3rd generation TSF. Total Eclipse Su-37M2s were operated by [[211 Batal'on Zhar|211 Batal'on Zhar]] commander Lt. Colonel Fikatsia Latrova, her second-in-command Captain Natassia Ibanova, and the rest of the first squadron Zhar under Latrova's direct command. Su-37M2s were also operated by ''Idol'' Test Flight's other members to allow them to keep up with the Su-37UB's performance in flight and combat maneuvers, although they usually refrained from taking frontline roles. During the attack on Yukon Base, Idol's Su-37M2s were all shot down by the MiG-29OVTs of Major Christopher and his wingmen. Trivia *In real life, the Su-37 is a single-variant concept and testing aircraft; only two were produced, with no UB or M variant. It was eventually succeeded by the Su-35, its production version, which did have a 2-seater Su-35UB variant. *In the anime version of Total Eclipse, only Fikatsia Latrova operates an Su-37M2; the units of the other members of the Zhar squadron have been replaced with Su-27SMs. *Likewise, the anime has the Su-37UB of the Scarlet Twins fighting against F-16Fs of the anime-only Slechtvalk Test Flight, rather than the F-14Ex of Azriel Test Flight. *In certain depictions, mostly limited to the infobooks, almost all photos featuring the Su-37UB depict it with the ID codes of "BBC 18" and "101" painted on its left shoulder armor block, a feature conspicuously missing from any other rendition of the Su-37UB. *The existence of an M'' variant of the Su-37 (''M being a letter used in real-life by Russian aircraft companies to identify improved variants of a fighter jet) would suggest that a base Su-37 TSF exists somewhere, although no mention has ever been made of it. Image Gallery |-|Appearances= Su-37UB Terminator anime ver.png|Su-37UB as it appears in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. SU-37UB Front.png|Su-37UB, TE Anime. mecha_1_su37m2.png|Su-37M2 as it appears in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. SU-37M2 Front.png|Su-37M2, TE Anime. |-|Lineart= Terminator lineart.png|Lineart of the Su-37M2 from Integral Works. |-|Gallery= VLCpic-Fear causing tasty.jpg|Su-37UB taking aim with its A-97. Arm blades.png|Su-37UB with Blade Motors deployed. VLCpic-Anti-BETA pose.jpg|Su-37UB surrounded by BETA. mother russia and her peoples.png|Su-37M2 in flight, followed by several Su-27SMs. VLCpic-Epic Face zoom.png|A close-up of a Terminator's head Press B and ^.png|Jerzy Sandek, in the Su-37UB, fights Lieutenant Dimitri Kaverin in the Su-47E during a practice match. Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA